Kawarami Yoru O Buchikowowase
by Manami Nakaoki
Summary: A girl is following Satoshi around. But she's not just any girl, she's a ghost! But if she's following Satoshi, why does she want to kill Daisuke? Read and find out!
1. Waiting

**ATTENTION ATTENTION! OTHERWISE, DON'T READ THIS AT ALL! **(It sounds cruel but read on). I wanna thank **Hakudoshi-chan** for giving me the title. Ooh, I love it so much! It means **destroying the forever unchanging night**. Now read on!

* * *

Chapter 1: Waiting

_I've waited so long for you. So long….And now, you're here, but, you don't remember me. You can't even see me. So now, you're with him. I hate him. I wish he would just go away. He took you away from me. So I'll bring you back. You just have to remember…so I'll use him to make that true…_

* * *

"Dark! Hurry up! We're going to be late! AGAIN!" 

"Okay, okay..," Dark mumbled.

"DARK! I'M LEAVING!"

"Daisuke! Wait!" Dark said as he got out of the bathroom, hair messed up and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Ugh! Dark! Put on some PANTS!"

"Wait! I'm almost done!"

"Fine! I'll wait for you for five more minutes! And still counting!" Daisuke yelled as he looked at his watch.

* * *

_Beep beep beep. Click._ Satoshi sat up in a daze as Krad watched boredly still waiting for him to get ready for school. Krad had wanted to get to school early so he had changed the time of Satoshi's clock 1 hr. faster. 

_30 minutes later…_"Hurry up Krad. We're going to be late," Satoshi said as if he couldn't care less, even if the sun were to blow up. (That could happen but I still think that robots would take over the world first).

"Okay, okay," Krad said as he walked outside.

Satoshi locked the door before he went to catch up with his brother. "Huh?" 'I thought I saw a girl..,' he thought. "Krad, did you see the girl?"

"Huh? Where?" Krad said as he looked around.

"Never mind," Satoshi said as he walked past his brother. 'Who was she?' he thought, 'She was right in front of him, how could he not see her?'

* * *

"What! You tricked me! You said we were gonna be LATE! L-A-T-E! LATE! Do you think we're late! It's only 7 o' clock! Does this seem late to you!" Dark yelled as Daisuke sighed while covering his ears. 

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke exclaimed as he ran up to Satoshi. "Hello!"

"Oh great. Now you go talk with him and ignore me. Fine," Dark said as he crossed his arms and blew a raspberry at Daisuke. Krad sighed. Sometimes, Dark could be so immature.

"Nande yaten dayo, baka. (1)"

"Do what?"

"Forget it." (AN: He's talking about Dark blowing raspberries).

"What?"

* * *

"Krad! Wait for me!" Too bad that as soon as Krad heard that voice that he started running. "KRAD!" Dark whined. 

"I'm BUSY! Don't bother me!" So sad that Dark loved bugging Krad and just started running faster. All Krad did was sigh and ran into the forest. Maybe he could lose Dark there.

"KRAD!"

"Don't follow me!"

"BUT--!" Too late. Krad ran into a tree and fell down dizzy. "Oh well. At least he stopped running."

_Meanwhile…witnesses….._"Hiwatari-kun. Do you think Krad is going to be alright? He was running pretty fast."

"It's okay. He always recovers fast anyways."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can we go buy ice cream?"

"Sure."

* * *

(1) 'Nande yaten dayo, baka?', means,'Why do you do that stupid?' 


	2. A Weird Day

Chapter 2: A Weird Day

_I thought I had seen her,_

_But she wasn't there._

_I thought I had heard her,_

_But she wasn't there._

_I thought I had felt her,_

_But she wasn't there._

_I thought she was waiting for me,_

_And she was._

_She's right here._

(divider)

"Hey Krad? Are you all right? You hit your head pretty hard back there."

Krad just blinked and fell back asleep. Dark sighed. 'Time for Plan B,' he thought.

_A few minutes later…_"HEY KRAD! WAKE UP!"

Krad just opened his eyes and sat up. That's when he noticed a big hairy tarantula on his stomach. "Aaaaaaah!" Krad yelled as he got off of bed. But then, he stepped on a wooden board and on the other side a water balloon that flew up and splashed at his face. The tarantula still couldn't get free because it was glued to his shirt and Dark just danced. (AN: My friend told me that her sister's friend's little sister did this to her older sister once except instead of a tarantula, it was a cockroach and there was more to the wooden board and the water balloon. I think there was hammer and a boot involved in it too). "DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!"

"Good morning Krad!" Dark said chirpier than ever before. Krad just huffed and stormed out of the room. "Have fun!"

_Later…_"Why are we here?"

"Because Krad, when you fainted, I took you home so Dai-chan just slept over with creepy boy."

"Oh. Can you untie me now?"

"Nope," Dark just said as he watched Krad struggle to get free from a chair he had tied him to. Krad tried to escape but Dark wanted him to stay a little longer. Krad shouldn't have fought. He might've been home right now if it weren't Dark. Krad just sighed in defeat as Dark started braiding his hair.

_Meanwhile…._"Hiwatari-kun, when do you think Krad's going to come back home?"

"Why? Do you not like it here?"

"No, it's just the fact that I have a sinking feeling that Dark's doing something crazy again."

"Oh."

(divider)

_I would always watch him from afar. I wanted him to notice me but I couldn't even get 1 foot close to him because of all the other fan girls. I wanted to beat the crap out of them. This was pure love and they were getting in the way. Sure we were only 10, but he doesn't seem to notice me. But I always notice him, always staring at that red head. His only friend. I would be his friend too if he talked to me. All the other people who asked though, got rejected. Why? Did he like the red head? No! I will make him mine._

(divider)

"Riku! Wait up!"

"Get lost you creep!" Riku said as she punched Takeshi in the face.

"Please!" Takeshi whined," Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because you're a creep!" Riku said as she punched him and watched him fly into the sky.

"That was cruel Riku."

"If he asked you, would you say yes?"

"No."

"Exactly. He wasted enough of our time and now we're late. Let's run!" Riku said as she ran off.

"But I have high heels! HIGH HEELS!" Risa wailed as she walked.

(divider)

"Why aren't they here yet?"

"It's okay. They'll come. Takeshi's probably bugging them."

"Yeah." Daisuke had invited Riku and Risa to watch a movie with them. He had forced Satoshi to come though.

"Look. There's Riku."

"Ah! You're right! Riku! Over here!"

"Hey guys!"

"Um…Where's Risa?"

"She's probably walking….," Riku said as one thought entered their minds.

"_Oooh! What a pretty magazine! Gasp! I want that dress! Huh? Oh, how cute! It's a rabbit! Gasp! What a pretty hat! Gasp! No way! She did not!" Risa said as she looked at some newspapers and magazines._

"Maybe, we should go get her….," Daisuke said.

"Yeah…," Riku said as they all walked out to find Risa.

_Meanwhile…._Gasp! "Krad that looks so pretty on you!"

"Get me out of this dress now!"


	3. Away

Chapter 3: Away

_What my heart feels,_

_Is what I only feel._

_What I think,_

_Is from my mind alone._

_What I say,_

_Is only what I want to say._

_Because what I want,_

_I can never have._

_So it's better,_

_To keep everything precious,_

_Away._

* * *

"Niwa-kun, it's late. You'd better go home." 

"Okay," Daisuke said as he yawned. "Is Krad still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I wonder what Dark did to him. He wouldn't tell and Dark was dancing."

"That would mean something bad."

"Exactly."

"Well, bye Niwa-kun," Satoshi said as they reached the front of Daisuke's apartment. (AN: Remember peoples, in this story, there are no parents for Dark and Daisuke).

"Good night," Daisuke said as he closed the door.

* * *

_What's so good about him? If you treated me that way. I could be better. If you do love him, give him up. Otherwise, you'll be putting him in danger, for I will personally, KILL HIM!_

* * *

Satoshi gasped. He thought he had heard someone saying that they would kill Daisuke. But that couldn't happen. Dark would protect him. Right? Satoshi just walked home paler than usual. 

_Why's he walking away? Oh well. That just means it's easier to get to him…_

"Dark? Are you in here? Dark!"

_Dear Dai-chan,_

_I went to bug Krad-chan some more so I won't be home soon_

_ Bye ._

'And he calls himself a good brother,' Daisuke as he trashed the note and started walking to his room.

_Stay……_

"Who's there!" Daisuke exclaimed as he turned around.

_Stay…away………._

Daisuke backed off in to a corner and started shivering in fear.

_HE'S MINE!_

That was the last thing Daisuke heard until unconsciousness took him.

* * *

"Daisuke. Daisuke. Wake up!" 

"…"

"At least he opened his eyes."

"But he's not talking," Satoshi said. Daisuke just opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. What was wrong with him?

"…," was all that came out as Daisuke struggled to speak.

"I think we should take him to the doctor."

"Yeah," Dark said as he dragged a struggling red head.

"…!" was all Daisuke could um…say?

_In the hospital…_"Hm, nothing seems to be wrong. Maybe he's just pretending," the doctor suggested.

"What! Doctor, my brother can't even keep a secret for 5 minutes and this has been over 1 hour already!"

"Okay, okay, we'll run another test," the doctor said as he took Daisuke back to another room.

"What do you think is wrong?" Krad asked.

"I don't know. But I do know, that Daisuke is not pretending. What's wrong with him?" Dark asked as he looked outside the window, to the rain that had just poured.


	4. Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

Daisuke didn't understand. How could he not talk? He felt like he was talking but nothing came out. He thought he had gone deaf but he heard Dark so he knew that that couldn't be a possibility. He hit himself and whacked himself and jumped off the top of his apartment. All he achieved were lots of cuts and bruises. Daisuke sighed for the millionth time that day. Now to "talk" to his friends and his brother, he had to use paper.

"Hey, are you ok?"

'What do you think?' Daisuke wrote.

"Oh! You're happy too! Okay! Lets buy chocolate and vanilla!"

'No! You idiot! No!' Daisuke wrote.

"What!"

Daisuke sighed. Now he understood.

"How can you be happier than me! That is a total shock! And to think, you lost your voice!" CRASH! Daisuke fell down from the chair he was on. How could Dark be so STUPID!

'No! You idiot! I'm miserable! How long does it take to get it into that thick head of yours!' Daisuke wrote.

"You don't seem it. All you've done all is sigh. Wait, doesn't that mean sadness?" And on and on Dark blabbed on as Daisuke walked out of the room.

* * *

Hm… Lets see… All we need is milk and eggs now," Krad said as he went to the dairy section. Ever since Daisuke couldn't speak, Krad did all the chores that Daisuke did. Who would have thought Dark was this stupid? Everybody. Everybody except Risa. Krad put the contents in the cart and walked up to the cashier.

* * *

_Flip flip. _The sound of pages turning echoed across silent room. Satoshi was in his library. All the books were about the Hikaris. They were useless. All they showed how and how past ancestors looked like. It seems that 100 years ago, there was an ancestor that looked like Satoshi. It talked about him having a devoted girlfriend but he died. The page after that was torn off. Satoshi thought the girl had gone mad and died, so he didn't really pay attention to it. Satoshi sighed and took off his glasses. He would take a break. Satoshi left his peaceful library to see how Daisuke was doing. Maybe he talked now.

* * *

_Night…._ Daisuke couldn't sleep, knowing that he couldn't talk. Maybe he wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of his life! Daisuke just got up to prepare some hot milk. That would help him sleep. Yes, it would. 

"_How do you like it? Loving someone, yet not being able to talk to them because of problems? Do you like it? You'll get used to it. Like me…"_

Daisuke froze. That was the voice he heard before lost his voice. But, why was her voice in his mind now? He punched his head to see if it would get rid of her.

"_Stop trying. It's useless. Do you know why you can't talk? Because when you do, my voice will come out. That's why I blocked it."_

'No! Stop. Please. Stop it now,' Daisuke thought.

"_No. You took him away. So I want you to feel the pain I felt for over 100 years!"_

'What are talking about! Take who away?'

"_Stop playing stupid. Everybody's noticed that he likes you except you. I guess you are dense after all."_

'Someone likes me? Wait. Did you just say _he_!'

"_Yeah. It's your little friend. Oh look! There he is now!" the girl said as she pointed to Satoshi who just came in._

"..!" Daisuke said while waving his arms around crazily. He was also pointing and looking for paper.

"…"

"!" Daisuke said as he opened his mouth so wide that he fell down on his back.

"Niwa-kun! Are you okay!" Satoshi asked as he helped Daisuke up. Finally! Daisuke found paper! He scratched 100 years ago on the paper with his pen. "What? 100 years ago?"

_How did the Hikari look like?_

"Me."

_Did he have a girlfriend?_

"Yeah. Her name was Amaya Rokugawa. Why?"

_I -- _was all Daisuke wrote before the spirit inside Daisuke made him unconscious.

* * *

Satoshi sighed. Daisuke's inability to talk must have made him sick or something because he was fainting a lot lately. 

"Creepy boy? What are you doing here?"

"Niwa-kun."

"What? What do you want from me?"

"I was referring to Niwa-kun. Not you Dark."

"Oh. I get it. Even when he's not here you still call him that. Afraid you'll jump him?"

"Shut up you pervert."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Sleeping. He fainted again."

"Oh… WHAT!" Dark yelled as he rushed to Daisuke's room.

"I'm uh…in Daisuke's home! And I finished the groceries!"

"It's my home too!" Dark yelled from the room.

"Hello Krad."

"Hello Satoshi," Krad and Satoshi stared at each other to see who could stay like that longer. A staring contest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Satoshi and Krad looked at the direction at once. It was coming from Daisuke's room. Krad dropped his groceries as he and Satoshi ran to the room.

"What? What's wrong!" Satoshi asked. Daisuke was growing longer hair. It was turning brown not to mention he was growing breasts and his legs were getting thinner. When he (Or is it a she?) opened his eyes but, they weren't ruby red anymore. They were brown.

"Juei! Remember me! It's me! Amaya!" the girl said she jumped on Satoshi.


	5. Asleep

Chapter 5: Asleep

"Get off me you crazy girl!"

"Stop joking Juei! It's me! Amaya!"

"Why's your name rain in Kanji?" asked Krad.

"Get off of him brownie! What'd you do to Daisuke!"

"Brownie!" Amaya yelled as she grabbed a mirror from out of nowhere. "Oh… I see…my transformation didn't go through yet. Just wait a while. I have black hair and yellow eyes."

"Just shut the crap. Where's Daisuke!"

"Don't talk that way to me," Amaya said as her face darkened. "I could snap my fingers and you'd drop dead."

"Let's see you try."

"Hmph. Juei. Can I get rid of him?"

"I said I'm not Juei and no. That's my job."

"Oh. You're lucky purple man. PBBBBBBBBTTTTTT!" Amaya said as she blew a raspberry.

"And besides, Juei is dead. For a long time too. He died 100 years ago. You must be that girlfriend he had."

"Oh, stop joking Juei! C'mon! Let's go play! Like old times!"

"No… Where's Daisuke?"

"Him? Who's he? The red head?"

"Yes!" Dark and Satoshi said at the same time. They both glared at each other before turning back to Amaya.

"He's sleeping," Amaya said as she got angry. "And I'll make sure….that he will NEVER wake up again."

"NO! BRING HIM OUT!"

"Shut up!" She said before she slapped Dark.

"You bitch…," Dark hissed as he washed the blood coming from the corner of his mouth with his hand.

"HEY! WHY AM I BEING IGNORED! AND IN A CORNER, TOO!" Krad yelled from the corner of the room.

"Oh…sorry," Dark said as his eyes turned into dots and his mouth turned into a triangle.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Krad yelled as he stomped over to them.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU!"

"GOOD! I'M GLAD THAT YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Now we're being ignored?" Satoshi asked as Dark and Krad continued fighting.

"Let's go Juei. I wanna go play."

"I told you. I'm not Juei."

"But you look just like him!"

"He's my ancestor. Now, bring Daisuke out."

"No. You're in love with him. You're supposed to be in love in me."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice. He'll die either way."

Satoshi gasped. "You. It was you. You were the person who said you were going to kill Daisuke."

"And so what if I am?"

"Then I…will never love you."

"Yes you will. You will forget…that you ever met that red head!"

"NO I WON'T! I LOVE HIM AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

"Where am I?" Daisuke asked. His voice echoed across a black world. There was nothing in it except him. Everything was black. Nothing could be seen Not even the hands that were in front of his face. 

Crunch.

"Who's there!" Daisuke alarmed.

Crunch. Closer this time.

"H-Hello? Aaah!" A hand came out from the ground and grabbed Daisuke's leg. It was pulling him down! "L-Let go of me…," Daisuke said. He was getting weaker…tired too.

"(1) Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen!" A bright light formed around the arm and soon, the hand er….ran away? and the person picked up Daisuke bridal style.

* * *

Krad and Dark stopped fighting (AN: Someone sent me a review a while ago… I don't know if it was for this story or not but haven't you people noticed that Krad was Dark spelled backwards? My sis told me last year though…). They knew Satoshi liked Daisuke but to say it out loud? "HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark yelled. He was laughing. Everyone sweatdropped. 'What an idiot,' they all thought. "HAHAHAHA!" 

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Can you shut up now?"

"Why? It's so funny! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"…."

"…"

"…"

* * *

Daisuke blinked his eyes open. Where was he? He tried to remember….but all he thought of was a hand before he fell unconscious (again. So many unconsciousnesses…(is that even a word?)). 

"You're awake…."

"Huh? Yeah," Daisuke said as he turned to the voice. A girl was sitting on a chair next to the bed he was on. "Where are we?"

"My home."

"Oh…what was that?"

"An evil spirit. One of the guards of Hell."

"Oh…. Who are you?"

"Amaya…."

* * *

"Dark! Shut up! Do you ever want to see Daisuke!" Krad yelled. 

"Of course I do!" Dark snapped back.

"Then shut up! If you get her mad, she'll never bring him back!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"There seem to be many silences today…"

* * *

"What? But Amaya's outside… using my body…" 

"No, I'm the real her."

"What?" Daisuke said even more confused than before.

"The one outside… She is my will… But now she's possessed and I can't control her…"

"What?" Daisuke asked. His brain was going to explode from all the questions he had to ask.

"My beloved… He died of cancer. I couldn't live without him…so I committed suicide but, my "will" to live let me stay alive while I was also dead. An evil spirit took notice of this and possessed my will. I'm human but…the demon has stayed inside for so long… I can see…evil spirits. That's how inhuman…I became. But, the demon has stayed inside for too long. If I get rid of him.. I will die. But I don't want to make her sad…. She's lived alone…for so long. He's here now, but not exactly. Let me just… see her smile…one more time… A real smile. Okay?"

"But is that why she took over my body? Because of Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Can you help…save me?"

* * *

(1)- Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen. That's the nine word chant also known as _kuji_ meaning nine letters. Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen means something like this: form a line, soldiers about to battle and glancing at the field before you. 


End file.
